Driving Mr. Johnson
"I want to go on a nice ride in my hot rod. Maybe go check if the bridges are finally open? I don't know. Let's just drop by Sea Span Bridge in my vehicle." ―Max explaining the job. 'Driving Mr. Johnson '''is the twenty-second story mission in Grand Theft Auto: Life of Crime. '''Unlocks: 'Danger Lurks Around Every Corner 'Unlocked by: 'Wrong Side of the Bed 'Reward: '$25,000, Flamingo Bay, and the ability to get a 5-star wanted level Post-Mission Text Message '''Max: '''Drop by my apartment sometime soon. We're going places. Mission Description Max wants to go see if the bridges that lead to Flamingo Bay is open, so he wants Mark to drive him there to go and check. Walkthrough Enter the Oracle and drive to Sea Span Bridge. Enter the district of Flamingo Bay and go to the locations indicated by a yellow marker so Max can give you a tour around the neighborhood. After the tour, head to Seashore View Motel to view your new safehouse. Now drop Max off at his apartment, and the mission is accomplished. Reward Upon completing the mission will grant you $25,000 and a new safehouse at Sparkling Oasis, which is a room at Seashore View Motel. Plus, you can get full access to Flamingo Bay. Also, the next mission Danger Lurks Around Every Corner is unlocked. Furthermore, you can now attain a 5-star wanted level. Objectives *Drive to Sea Span Bridge so you can arrive at Flamingo Bay. *Drive to one of the markers so Max can give you a tour. *Go check out your new safehouse. *Drop Max off at his house. Article "Child Gone Missing After Installing Mysterious iFruit App" Whoever owns Talking Bitch the Dog on your phone, you might as well remove it for good. Here is some astonishing news we caught this morning. This Thursday morning a mother installed a very awkward app on her iFruit phone which is called Talking Bitch the Dog so her 7-year old son William Miller can play and have some entertainment for a while. Once he started playing, the mother began to recognize the character in the game asking her son very creepy questions, such as "Is your mother home?", "What type of shirt are you wearing?", "Who is in your family?", and let's not mention this: "Get your finger off the damn camera so I can see your gorgeous face!". The mother, herself, quickly noticed a pedophile was secretly running the app. The next morning, at around 7-ish, the mom let William play with her phone once again while she showered and began to ride him to elementary school. Fifteen minutes later, she reported her son completely missing and was stunned. A detective said many people around the neighborhood has gone missing couple days after installing Talking Bitch the Dog also. He told us, "This child molester is like a shadow. We will continue to track this guy down. This doesn't seem funny anymore, like a joke". Parents out there, this is why you shouldn't let your kids play on electronics. Leave them playing with toy cars and blocks, please. Category:Missions in GTA Life of Crime